1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a touch detection device and a display device with a touch detection function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, attention has been given to a touch detection device, referred to as a touch panel, capable of detecting an object approaching from the outside as a target. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2012-68980 (JP-A-2012-68980) describes a touch detection device including a plurality of drive electrodes, a plurality of detection electrodes, and a driving and scanning unit. The touch detection device described in JP-A-2012-68980 is a detection device of a capacitance type in which the drive electrode and the detection electrode extend in respective directions such that they intersect with each other, and capacitance is formed at the intersection. The driving and scanning unit sequentially and time-divisionally selects a predetermined number of drive target electrodes from the drive electrodes. The driving and scanning unit then performs driving and scanning by applying a drive signal for detecting an external proximity object to the selected drive target electrodes. The scanning pitch for driving and scanning of the drive electrodes is made smaller than the total width of the selected drive target electrodes. Accordingly, it is possible to achieve high position resolution while increasing the detection sensitivity.
However, even though the touch detection device described in JP-A-2012-68980 can improve detection accuracy in the driving and scanning direction for scanning the drive signal, JP-A-2012-68980 does not describe detection accuracy in the direction intersecting with the driving and scanning direction, i.e., the direction in which the drive electrodes extend. If an input operation is performed using a position indication device such as a stylus pen, an error may arise between the input position of actual input and the detection position detected by the detection electrode depending on the use state of the position indication device.